


That Fire Beneath His Skin

by CarnivalMirai



Series: Medical Examiner Doctor Yuuri Katsuki [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Autopsies, Detective Christophe Giacometti, Detective Victor Nikiforov, Forensic Chemist Katsuki Yuuri, Forensic Chemist Phichit Chulanont, Forensic Pathologist Katsuki Yuuri, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Making Love, Medical Examiner Katsuki Yuuri, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Near Death Experiences, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Riding, Tender Sex, Vaginal Sex, only a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Medical Examiner Doctor Yuuri Katsuki is normally so serious about his work. But this time, there's someone important, someone lying unconscious in hospital who needs him more than the two burnt bodies in the morgue. It's the first time in years where Yuuri cares more about the living than he does about the dead.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Medical Examiner Doctor Yuuri Katsuki [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600891
Comments: 58
Kudos: 323





	That Fire Beneath His Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Welcome back to MEDYK!  
> Ahh, I love writing for this AU, it's so much fun! I have another part already in the works, but I think it'll be quite long, so it'll take quite a bit of time. But GOD I'm loving this AU, writing it just makes me so excited! I think it's mainly because it fulfils one of my pipe dreams of being a forensic investigator, lol. Instead I ended up a criminologist but whatever haha.
> 
> As usual, don't hesitate to point out any mistakes! I often make them, lol

Doctor Katsuki hated nothing more than being called out to the scene of a fire. It normally meant the victims would be badly burnt, so burnt he’d need to enlist the help of an anthropologist to help with the autopsies. And one knew how much Doctor Katsuki hated relying on others to do a good job. Today was no better. In fact, what Doctor Katsuki didn’t know, was that today was going to be much, much worse. 

It was the early hours of the morning— seven o’clock when Yuuri got called out to the scene of a fire. The gloomy weather, wet and rainy, did nothing to make Yuuri feel better about the day. In fact, it seemed to indicate some foreshadowing instead. But nevertheless, he was the medical examiner. Bodies speak through him. 

“Medical Examiner Doctor Yuuri Katsuki.” Yuuri said, flashing his badge as he and Phichit ducked beneath the crime scene tape. Each step seemed to kick a puddle with the rainy weather as Yuuri frowned in disgust at the horrible forecast. “We got a body yet?” He asked the investigator.

“Two so far. Dead instantly, but nothing else. The fire department is just finishing up, then we’ll be able to send people in to sweep the scene. We aren’t sure if anyone is in there yet, but the fire department hasn’t pulled anyone out thus far.” Yuuri nodded dismissively.

“Get them to the morgue. Autopsy in two hours. I’ll have to call the anthropologist in to help.” Yuuri sighed as he and Phichit approached Victor and Christophe. “Looks like we have a lot of work to do when we get back to the morgue.” Huffed Yuuri as Phichit nodded in agreement.

“Yep… Looks like no sleep for us.”

“No sleep for us either.” Christophe bitterly chuckled. 

“Nine one one call came in approximately an hour ago from a passer-byer, says the house was engulfed in flames.” Sighed Victor as he held his hand out to catch the droplets of rain tipping from the sky. Yuuri frowned in confusion. 

“I don’t get it.” He said. “A nice neighbourhood like this and it takes the building being engulfed for someone to call nine one one?” Yuuri queried, already suspicious. “Either no one in this neighbourhood cares, or…”

“Or the house literally went up in flames. An accelerant?” Yuuri’s brow quirked. 

“If you know what to smell for, you’ll already be able to smell it.” Yuuri sighed. “My guess is an accelerant.” 

“Fire department has only pulled two people out. They said if there’s anyone else in there, the chances are, they’re dead already. Hence, more body transport vehicles than ambulances.” Christophe said before turning to Victor. “I’m gonna take a look around, ask some people. In an area this big, someone somewhere will know something.” Victor nodded. 

“Alright, I’ll go in first. CSI is already here but they’re in the surroundings at the moment. Meet you back at the station?” Victor asked.

“Yeah.” Christophe went back to his car and climbed in, driving away. At that moment, the fire department came out, two more people, alive, but only barely. They were quick to be loaded into the last of the ambulances on scene.

“That’s our cue.” Victor said, pushing off from where he was leaned on his car.

“Right, I’ll be there in a second.” Yuuri said. “Let me just get the camera. Phichit, can you grab my briefcase from the front seat?” Yuuri asked as they turned to head back to the car, heels clicking on concrete as he pulled out his car keys. 

“Can do.”

Suddenly there was a crash, the sound of glass shattering behind him as an uncomfortable heat began to engulf the air. Yuuri’s head whipped around to see Victor, knocked unconscious as his body got thrown across the wet concrete from the sudden blast. At that moment Yuuri didn’t care about anyone or anything else around him. 

_“Victor!”_ Yuuri let out an ear piercing shriek of terror as he ditched his heels, tossing them aside to race to Victor’s limp body. His feet splashed in the rain, the water cold against his skin as he knelt down to Victor, dress now drenched There was a shard of glass impaling his lower torso, dangerously close to his stomach, shards scraping his face, ash and soot coating his pale skin, running down his face with the rain as Yuuri cradled him. “Get an ambulance _now!”_ Yuuri screeched through gritted teeth before turning back to his lover, cradled in his lap. “Victor, baby, can you hear me?” Yuuri’s fingertips touched his neck, heart skipping a beat as he felt a pulse, a faint one, but a pulse nonetheless. _Fuck,_ the ambulance was taking so long! 

Frantically, Yuuri tore off his brand new shirt and pressed it over the gash on Victor’s arms. He shivered with the chill, the hairs on his body standing on end in an attempt to keep himself warm. “Phichit, hold that there and compress the wound to stop it bleeding.” Phichit was scared _shitless._ He had never been a surgeon before, unlike Yuuri. All the bodies he had touched had been dead, and even then he only ran tests. But Phichit obeyed.

Yuuri made haste to straddle his body, careful not to disturb the glass, hands tearing open Victor’s shirt. Buttons flung off and clattered to the ground with the force of Yuuri’s hands as he ripped Victor’s shirt open. His hands were shaky, partly from the cold and partly from nerves as the heels pressed down onto Victor’s sternum, feeling it crack just a little beneath the force with the compressions. “Come on, baby, get that pulse going for me…” Yuuri panted, pressing down harder, biting his lip as he desperately held back tears. Rain cling to the tips of his hair, dropping down onto Victor and Yuuri couldn’t tell if the water streaking his face was rain or tears. “You can do it, do it for me, Victor, come on…!” Yuuri put his mouth against Victor’s pinching his nose as he blew, other hand trying to feel for any signs of Victor’s chest moving.

Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from shaking as he tried to steady his hands to keep them moving. Fear rose through his body, tears falling from his eyes, hitting Victor’s face as he bit his lip, desperately feeling for a pulse. “Victor the last time I treated someone who was alive I killed them, god dammit!” Yuuri hissed, tears pricking his eyes. “One, two, three, four, come on, baby. You can do it.” Yuuri grew more and more frustrated the longer the ambulance took. 

Yuuri leaned over him, tilting his head back and pinching his nostrils shut to blow into his mouth twice. “This better not be the last kiss I get from you, Victor!” Yuuri’s hands alternate between pressing down on his chest and giving him air, checking his pulse as he watched for any movement in Victor’s chest. “Don’t you dare leave me alone, Victor I’ll kill you if you leave me alone!” Yuuri shouted aggressively, hands pumping down on his chest harder. 

Finally, here was a wash of relief when the ambulance arrived. He watched as a neck brace was put onto his neck, and an oxygen mask was put over his face as he clambered into the ambulance, ditching his car and shoes at the crime scene. It was a miracle there were no burns beyond first degree, but the soot he inhaled was bound to be lethal, especially with the use of the accelerant. Yuuri squeezed his hand, thumb rubbing the space between his thumb and forefinger as he nervously swallowed, watching Victor’s eyes flutter open, then close again. 

“Stay with me, baby, stay with me.” Yuuri pleaded, squeezing Victor’s hand harder. There was a soft pressure against his hand, Victor’s hand squeezing back as he stared at Yuuri, dazed. 

_“Love you, Yuuri…”_ Victor could smell Yuuri’s distress in the flash of consciousness he had, his scent soothing the crying omega as three faint words fell from his lips before he fell unconscious again, hand still desperately trying to squeeze Yuuri’s. 

“I love you, too, Victor, you’re gonna be alright…!” Yuuri bit his lip, tears wobbling in his waterline as he held onto Victor’s hand, gripping it tighter as the alpha’s hold became loose. “It’s alright, I’m here, you’re gonna be okay.” Yuuri gently rubbed at the scent gland on Victor’s wrist in an attempt to keep himself calm-- at this point, Yuuri didn’t know if he was reassuring himself or Victor. 

It felt like a lifetime before they finally reached the hospital. Yuuri followed Victor out, hissing as bare feet ran along the concrete and through the emergency room. “Emergency surgery now, get the surgeon, go!” Yuuri felt sick to his stomach as he watched Victor get wheeled through the hospital and out of sight. 

Shaky legs pulled him into a chair as he gazed at the door he’d just watched Victor go through. His heart pounded wildly in his chest, skin tingling with anxiousness as his head dropped to rest in his hand, slow, shaky breaths tumbling from his cold lips. He shivered, the chill of being topless slowly getting to him the longer he sat, eyes closed, deep in thought. Yuuri was pulled from his thoughts as a hand fell to his shoulder. He startled, looking up to see Phichit, who held Yuuri’s shoes in his hands. 

“I couldn’t drive your car _and_ mine, but I could bring you back your shoes at least.” Yuuri shakily smiled, quietly thanking him. “And I think you should have this, too.” Phichit draped Yuuri’s trench coat over his shoulders. “I don’t think Victor would be very happy if he knew you were sat in the hospital shirtless.” He chuckled warily as Yuuri flashed him another worried smile. “The two the fire department pulled out… they’re downstairs waiting for us when we’re ready.” Phichit softly smiled as he sat down beside Yuuri. 

“God, what if V--”

_“Don’t_ finish that sentence,” warned Phichit, “or when Victor wakes up I’ll tell him you were preparing a third table.” He frowned as Yuuri let out another trembling sigh. “Want me to wait with you? Evidence hasn’t arrived yet, CSI were still sweeping when I left.” Yuuri nodded. At that moment, Yuuri spotted Christophe coming through the door.

“Hey.” He smiled solemnly as he sat on the other side of Yuuri. 

“Did you find anything?” Christophe shook his head. 

“Apparently, the building literally just went up in flames.” He heavily sighed. “We’ll have to wait for the fire investigation unit to tell us what caused it and we have to find out who’s lying in the morgue.” Yuuri stiffly nodded. “Your car is still at the scene.” 

“I know.” Murmured Yuuri. “I don’t want to get it yet just in case they come back with an update on Victor.” 

“I’ll stay and call as soon as I hear something. You and Phichit go and get your car. It’s a Tesla after all, you don’t wanna leave that there.” Christophe reassuringly smiled, an encouraging hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. Stiffly, Yuuri nodded and stood up. 

“Let me know if anything happens.”

“Of course.” 

***

The drive back to the neighbourhood, now nothing more than a rotting structure, was uncomfortably quiet. Not that Phichit minded, however. He’d never seen this side of Yuuri— one that was worried more about the dead than the living. In fact, he’d never seen Yuuri worried before at all, let alone on the verge of tears. It was strange to see this side of Yuuri, but at the same time, Phichit appreciated it. He appreciated that Yuuri trusted him enough to express himself in a way he normally wouldn’t. 

“When evidence comes, I’ll handle it.” Phichit said as they pulled up on the side of the road. “You stay with Victor.” 

“You’re sure you’ll be okay with it?” Asked Yuuri. 

“Of course.” Phichit gave him a reassuring smile. “Just… don’t forget about the autopsies. I’m not qualified for those. But leave everything else to me.” Yuuri flashed a soft smile and nodded. 

“Even I might not be qualified for those if they’re too badly burnt.” Yuuri sighed heavily. “I might have to call in an anthropologist, but I’ll have to see.” Yuuri opened the door and climbed out. “Thanks for the ride. See you back at the hospital?” 

“Yeah.” With another grateful smile, Yuuri closed the car door and went to his car. The CSI were still cleaning up, sweeping for evidence as he stared on, the events of the day playing over and over and _over_ again, leaving him wondering if there was anything he could have done to stop Victor. 

Just images of Yuuri, sat on Victor’s chest, trying to get his heart going and try not to cut himself on the glass sticking out of Victor’s torso were enough to bring tears to his eyes. That fear of losing Victor, losing the only person he’d cared about for a long time was the scariest feeling Yuuri had ever encountered. It was more terrifying than having the blood of a dead man on his hands, on his conscience. It was more terrifying than all of the heart surgeries he’d ever done in his life put together. 

That fear of killing Victor while trying to save him was something Yuuri didn’t think he’d ever get over. Not enough air, not enough chest compressions, even so much as touching the glass in his torso could have killed him. Yuuri was still shaking as he thought about it. Of course, it was inevitable that people wouldn’t survive on the operating table. It was a chance patients were willing to take when they signed up for the surgery. But what they did not sign up for was to be killed by the surgeon whose hands their life was in. That still tainted Yuuri’s conscience. 

Yuuri had to take a few deep breaths before starting the car. 

When he made it back to the hospital, Christophe was still sat there, waiting anxiously. 

“Any news?” Christophe shook his head. 

“Not yet.” He heavily sighed as Yuuri sat down next to him. “I’m sure he’ll be alright, Yuuri.” Christophe tried to reassure, but Yuuri was nothing but skeptical. Surgeons make mistakes. _Grave_ mistakes. He himself had done so once before and just knowing there was a possibility that Victor wouldn’t make it made him sick to his stomach. 

“That glass… it was so close to his stomach…” Yuuri murmured as his hands squeezed together. “I couldn’t do anything about it. All I could do was get his pulse going, and keep it going.” He swallowed a lump in his throat as he bit the inside of his cheek, a shaky breath falling from his lips. “I’ve seen hearts, touched hearts, moved hearts from box to body… I’ve cut the ventricles open, put pacemakers in, even cut open the arteries. All on people who were alive.” He began. “But none of those things have ever made me… _scared_ to do my job. I’ve never felt like I couldn’t do my job. But there, when Victor was underneath me, glass sticking out of his stomach and face grazed and bleeding… when I had to do something as simple as chest compressions, it terrified me.” Yuuri explained as he nibbled is lip between his teeth, praying to any deity out there that Victor would be okay.

“I didn’t know you used to be a surgeon.” Christophe mumbled as Yuuri stiffly nodded. “How did you end up a medical examiner?” Yuuri snorted a nervous chuckle. 

“You can’t kill someone who’s already dead.” 

———————————————————————

They waited for what felt like _hours_ for any news about Victor’s condition. Yuuri was deep in thought when his phone rang in his pocket. Startling, he picked it up. 

“ME Doctor Katsuki.” He heavily sighed. 

_“Evidence has been dropped off for you. There’s a sample of the ash, a burnt match stick, and some other things waiting for you.”_ Yuuri hummed. _“Currently the fire investigation unit is trying to find out the point of ignition and what made the house explode a second time.”_ Yuuri let out a nervous sigh at that. 

“Let me know what they find ASAP.” With that, Yuuri cut the call. 

“Evidence for us?” Asked Phichit, to which Yuuri nodded. “I’ll get on it now.” 

“Thank you.” Yuuri wearily smiled. “I’ll come down for the autopsies as soon as I know Victor is okay.”

“Alright, I'll see you downstairs.” With that, Phichit stood up and headed to the morgue. 

Yuuri and Christophe waited for hours until finally, the surgeon came out of the operating theatre. Yuuri’s heart jumped in his throat as he held his breath in anticipation. 

“How is he?” Yuuri dared to ask. 

“So far, so good.” The sigh of relief Yuuri expelled felt like the most freeing sensation he’d ever felt, like a weight off his chest. “There were some concerns about how close to his stomach one of the fragments of glass was, but we managed to carefully remove it without damaging his stomach. He’ll been treated with oxygen while his lungs recover and he’ll be on antibiotics when he wakes up. You can go and see him now.” Yuuri couldn’t even begin to describe the relief he felt as he got up and hastily made his way into Victor’s hospital suite. 

Victor was bandaged around his head, arms, and torso, looking black and bruised all over. Grazes on his face had been treated, the gashes on his arms had been sewn shut. Yuuri took a seat beside the bed, grasping his hand and bringing it to his face. His cheek nuzzled into the warm palm of Victor’s hand as Yuuri’s fingertips caressed his wrist, feeling the steady pulse, the one Yuuri struggled so much to keep hours earlier. 

Art by [Stroemmling!](https://stroemmling.tumblr.com/post/618991780559486977/medical-examiner-doctor-yuuri-katsuki)

Yuuri had never felt so comforted by someone’s pulse. Out of all the hearts he’d operated on, all the hearts he’d watched stop beating, and all the hearts he’d had to restart… that wash of relief when he could finally feel a pulse was nothing compared to now. He caressed the scent glands on Victor’s wrist, his citrusy scent filling the air as Yuuri inhaled softly, relief washing over him. 

Yuuri counted each beat of Victor’s pulse, kissing from his palm and down to his wrist, feeling the throb of his heart against his lips. He could hear the heart monitor in the background, the faint breaths from Victor beneath the oxygen mask, he could smell that soft, citrusy scent that was just _so Victor._

He sat there for over an hour, nuzzling into Victor’s palm, caressing his hands and face, inhaling his alleviating scent before finally, Yuuri felt like he’d be able to work, mind now at peace. He stood up, gently lying Victor’s arm back down. With a kiss to his forehead and a brush of his hand through his fringe, he left the room. 

“Okay?” Christophe had waited outside to give Yuuri some time alone, which Yuuri was very grateful for. With a smile, Yuuri nodded. 

“Phone me as soon as anything happens.” 

“Of course.” 

***

“How is he?” Asked Phichit as Yuuri opened the door to the laboratory. 

“Okay. Stable. Still asleep.” Yuuri sighed. “I’m gonna start the autopsies and assess whether I need to phone the anthropologist in or not.” He heavily sighed, removing his coat and picking up a set of scrubs. 

“Do you need a shirt considering yours is probably in biohazard waste?” Phichit asked, holding a pipette. 

“Probably.” Sighed Yuuri. “But I’m not going home to get one now, it’s gonna have to wait until tonight. It’s already past noon and I’ve done nothing but cry and worry.” Yuuri heavily sighed. 

“Well, you have very good reason to. You need a hand with the autopsies?” Phichit asked, but Yuuri shook his head. 

“No. Keep working on those.” Yuuri headed out of the laboratory and back to the main morgue to assess the bodies in the refrigerator. As soon as he opened the first two doors, he groaned heavily. He _definitely_ needed to phone the anthropologist. “Phichit.” He called with a heavy breath. Phichit popped his head through the door. 

“Yes?”

“Call the anthropologist.” Yuuri sighed in annoyance. “These bodies are burnt to a crisp.” 

“Alright.”

There was _nothing_ Yuuri hated more than having to call someone else to help him with a job. But anthropology and bones was truly out of his expertise, despite him being an expert in almost everything. _Almost._ Forensic chemistry, medicine, forensic pathology were all in his expertise. But anthropology? Heaven forbid if Yuuri had to examine bones. 

The bodies were so badly burnt that he’d need the anthropologist to help him examine them. An hour later, the anthropologist arrived. “Doctor Chris King.” The anthropologist greeted with a thick, British accent, holding his hand out for Yuuri. 

“Doctor Yuuri Katsuki.” Yuuri murmured, bypassing the handshake in favour of leading him to the morgue. “There's two bodies here I’ll need help with. They’re badly burnt and I’m not sure I could scrape much just from an autopsy.” Yuuri heavily sighed, picking up his clipboard. “My colleague is in the lab running tests on samples of debris from the building so if you could tell me anything about the bones that’d be great.” 

“Oh-- erm-- yeah, sure.” Doctor King put down his briefcase and picked up a set of scrubs while Yuuri turned on the camera. 

“Medical Examiner Doctor Yuuri Katsuki, accompanied by Forensic Anthropologist Doctor Christopher King about to start autopsy on Jane Doe. Time check two thirty p.m, twenty fourth May, twenty twenty, identification number four nine five seven.” Yuuri used his scalpel to remove some of the burnt flesh, to look beneath the surface of the skin. “Ligature marks beneath the surface of the skin indicate strangulation, likely by something thin like a shoelace. No other visible marks.”

He took the scalpel down to the chest and opened the body, but before he could complete the incision, Yuuri’s hand suddenly went numb, the scalpel clattering to the table. He hissed fist squeezing as he waited for the feeling to come back. Doctor King looked at him suspiciously, as if he were putting the pieces together. 

“You’re that heart surgeon, aren’t you?”

“Heart looks healthy, no indication of prior medical conditions.” Yuuri ignored him as he picked up the scalpel again to cut open one of the lungs, and cut open the trachea. “No soot in the lungs. The combustion was post mortem - the victim was already dead before the fire.”

***

Doctor King had to lead the second autopsy. 

“Female, caucasian, likely twenty five to thirty years old.” Christopher said as he felt around the jaw and the skull. “All four wistom teeth still in, filling in the back right molar. Hopefully she’s been to the dentist before.” Christopher moved down the body. “Screws in the knee indicate recent surgery, likely knee replacement surgery.” 

“Why would a twenty five to thirty year old need knee surgery?” Doctor King looked at him. 

“The same reason a twenty five to thirty year old would need heart surgery.” Yuuri cringed. “Health problems. Sometimes, they don’t make it out. You should know best about that.” Yuuri’s heart thumped particularly hard at that, like he felt the physical pain of Doctor King’s insinuation. He let out a soft gasp, brow creased as he gritted his teeth, fist clenching before he relaxed. 

“How do you--” 

“I’ve read around, Doctor Katsuki.” Yuuri frowned, trying to bite back a response. “The way the cartilage is worn indicates she was athletic. Very athletic. More athletic than the normal person. Professional, even.” Concluded Doctor King. 

“Well not many of those live in New York.” Yuuri murmured. 

“Judging by the hip joints as well as the arms and legs, I’d say she’s probably a swimmer. And if you want my guess? My guess is they’re family.”

***

After the autopsies Yuuri stripped himself of scrubs, tossing them in the biohazard waste disposal to head to the laboratory. 

“Umm--” Yuuri turned around to see Doctor King. He quirked a brow. 

“What?” 

“Any reason you’re… shirtless?” 

“Is _my boyfriend almost died at the crime scene and I only had a shirt to stop the bleeding and I’m a medical examiner who does not get minutes to spare to go home and grab another shirt_ an appropriate response?” Murmured Yuuri, tone laced with bitter annoyance as Doctor King followed him to the laboratory.

“Oh, I’m--” At that moment, Yuuri’s phone rang. 

_Christophe._

“Any news?” Yuuri asked anxiously as he bit his lip. 

_“He’s awake.”_

“I’m coming now.” Yuuri cut the call and made haste to grab his lab coat, putting it on. 

“Keep going on the bones. Let me know if you find anything.” With that, Yuuri left the laboratory to go and see Victor. 

“Is he always this…” Phichit nodded. 

“He’s very serious about his work.” Informed Phichit as he looked at the fragments of debris down the microscope, brow crumpled with concentration as he removed the slide. “He likes things done quickly, and does everything himself.” Phichit said. “You might notice we don’t have a team. It’s just us. Yuuri does everything himself. Autopsies, tox screenings, blood samples, he even goes out to collect his own evidence and take his own photos.” Phichit turned in his spinning chair to face Doctor King, face stern. 

“His work ethic can’t be compared to anyone else. He works well into the evening so I get to go home on time, he plays the ME, pathologist, chemist, and sometimes even detective all in one. He’s his own medical investigator. And right now his boyfriend is lying in a hospital bed two floors up after hanging onto his life by a hair's width. So don’t push him. Just cut him some slack.” Doctor King blinked at the scolding he just received. 

“What did I--” 

“That comment you made about heart surgery. Don’t ever mention it again.” 

***

Yuuri rushed to Victor’s room in only a lab coat, pushing open the door to see Christophe sat by his side, Victor sat up. 

“Victor!” There was finally a smile on Yuuri’s face as Christophe nodded towards Victor and stood up. 

“You’re cold.” Victor sheepishly commented as Yuuri peppered his face in kisses.

“God I’m so glad you’re okay.” Yuuri sighed shakily, a wobbly smile spread across his lips. “You scared me to death today.” He sniffled, voice strained as Victor grasped his hand, lacing their fingers together. “I thought you were going to die.” Yuuri cried, squeezing Victor’s hand as his forehead rested on the edge of the mattress. Victor smiled sweetly, freeing his hand from Yuuri’s grasp to gently caress his hair. 

“As if I could die before getting to marry you.” Victor blurted. Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat, gasping softly at the passing comment, but before he could even respond, Victor spoke again. “Want to explain why you’re walking around the hospital in just a bra and a lab coat?” He asked with a teasing chuckle as Yuuri lifted his head. Victor’s hand cupped his face, thumb brushing away tears as he stroked the top of his cheek. 

“Oh-- uhh… You were bleeding badly and I uhh… I only had my shirt to stop the bleeding.” Yuuri chuckled softly. “I’ve been at the hospital all day so… I haven’t had a chance to pick up a shirt. I even left my car and shoes at the crime scene. Phichit had to bring me my shoes and I had to go with him to get my car.” Yuuri mumbled, grasping Victor’s hand to kiss his palm. 

“Chris told me you were here the whole time.” Yuuri nodded. 

“I was there when you got out of surgery and I immediately went in to see you. You were still asleep though, so I didn’t stay for long. Just long enough to hold you.” Victo chuckled delightfully. 

“Really?” He teasingly cooed, “Chris says you were here for over an hour.” Yuuri pouted. “Thank you for staying by me.” Yuuri’s pout quickly morphed into a teary smile as Victor gazed fondly, eyes glazed over with adoration. 

“Thank Chris too, he’s been taking care of you while I worked.” Yuuri said. 

“You need a jacket.” Scolded Victor. “It’s been raining _and_ you work in the basement. You’ll catch a cold if you don’t put something on.” Frowned Victor as his hand moved up and down Yuuri’s arm, his touch burning against cold skin. 

“I’ll be okay.” Yuuri reassured. “When will you be out of here?” 

“The doctor said I could be out as early as tomorrow as long as I take my antibiotics. Or I could stay a few days and let myself recover here. But I can’t work until the wounds heal or I could tear stitches so…” He heavily sighed. 

“Stay here. That way I can check up on you when I’m working.” Victor smiled in amusement. 

“Want to be my personal nurse too?” It was supposed to be a light hearted joke, but Yuuri shuddered, shrinking back at the thought of possibly treating _anyone_ who was actually alive. “Yuuri? Too much? Should I not have said that?” Yuuri hastily shook his head to reassure Victor. 

“No! No, it’s not that. I’m just… glad you’re okay.” Yuuri’s smile was sweet, comforting as Victor squeezed his hand. 

“I’m okay.” Victor reiterated. “A bit hungry though, hospital food isn’t great.” 

“Do you want me to go out and buy you something to eat?” Victor shook his head. 

“Send Christophe instead, I want as much time with you as possible.” A soft blush coloured Yuuri’s cheeks as he smiled, standing up to send Christophe on a food run. 

***

“I have to head back to the morgue now.” Yuuri sighed after clearing away Victor’s takeaway boxes. “I’ve got two bodies and an anthropologist waiting.” He huffed. 

“Anthropologist?” Yuuri’s nose crinkled in disgust and he nodded stiffly. 

“You know how much I hate having to depend on others to do a good job.” Victor’s smile softened. 

“You need to let yourself relax every so often.” Victor advised with a comforting caress to Yuuri’s face. “Sometimes, that means not doing everything yourself, and letting others help you.” Victor pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s button nose, smiling adoringly as a dusty pink colour burst across Yuuri’s cheeks. 

“You just want me to not pester you to hurry up when you work.” Yuuri pouted, much to Victor’s amusement. 

“Well, yes, that would also be nice.” He laughed, kissing Yuuri’s lips before he could protest. “Go on, get back to work. I’ll be alright.” Yuuri nodded, leaning back up.

“You’ll phone if you need anything? Even just a kiss?” Victor spluttered a fond laugh. 

“If I phoned everytime I wanted a kiss you’d never get any work done.” Yuuri huffed, a content smile splitting across his face. 

“Yeah. You’re right about that.”

———————————————————————

Yuuri continued to take periodic breaks over the next couple of days to keep an eye on Victor. It meant he wasn’t getting much work done but at this point, he didn’t care. Because for once, Yuuri cared less about who was downstairs in the refrigerator, and more about who was upstairs in a hospital bed. 

“Anything new on the case?” Asked Victor as Yuuri sat beside him on the hospital bed, cuddled up close to him. Yuuri radiated fear, nervousness as his head rested on Victor’s shoulder, and Victor could tell that something was on his mind. “Want to tell me what’s going on in your pretty little noggin?” Asked Victor, comforting pheromones filling the space between them to help soothe the omega in his arms. 

Yuuri didn’t say anything, he just tucked himself further into Victor’s chest, closing his eyes Victor’s hand ran up and down his back. Yuuri relaxed a little, a trembling breath falling from his lips as he nuzzled into Victor’s body. “I never paid any attention to who my patients were outside of surgery.” Yuuri mumbled. “I never gave their lives or their families a second thought. I just did my job and that was that. I’ve never been… _scared_ to lose a patient because I trusted myself and I trusted I knew how to do my job.” Yuuri swallowed a lump in his throat as Victor kissed his head, waiting for him to keep talking. 

“Even now, I see more dead people than living people. When another body ends up on my table it doesn’t surprise me. I’m used to it. It’s my job to make sure they get to tell their stories. But when you were lying on the ground unconscious, heart barely beating, I couldn’t stop thinking _‘what if he’s next on my table?’”_ A tear pricked Yuuri’s eye as he sniffled, Victor letting out a soft breath as he held the omega close. “That glass was so close to your stomach.You might be dead if it was even just a centimetre further to the left.” Victor sighed, a sweet smile on his face as his thumb brushed tears away from Yuuri’s face. 

“But I’m not.” He chuckled. “I’m still alive. Okay, I’ve seen better days, but alive nonetheless.” Yuuri smiled wearily. 

“I have to get back to work soon.” He heavily sighed. 

“Well, you know I’ll still be here when you next come up. It’s not like I can go anywhere.” Victor joked as Yuuri sat up. 

“You’ll be alright?”” Victor nodded reassuringly as Yuuri ducked down to kiss his soft lips. 

“Of course. Just… don’t forget to bring me dinner.” He grinned. 

“Cheeky.” Snorted Yuuri as he climbed off the bed. “I’ll be back later.” 

***

“How is he?” Phichit asked when Yuuri returned to the morgue. 

“Still bed bound.” Yuuri huffed. “But he’s recovering well, which is a good thing.” Yuuri removed his coat, hanging it up in favour of replacing it with a lab coat. “Christophe says she was not married, just her and her sister. And you were right, Doctor King, she is very much a professional athlete. A professional runner, actually, normally does the one hundred metre sprint.” Yuuri murmured, regretful that he was correct. “They’re estranged from their struggling parents so… you can probably already see where I’m going with this.” Yuuri sighed heavily. 

“What, as in her parents probably killed her?” Doctor King queried, raising his brow. 

“Think about it.” Phichit said. “She earns a lot, her parents are struggling, she isn’t married, if both her and her sister die, that makes her parents the beneficiary of whatever is left. Including any life and home insurance, properties, wealth…” He explained. “It makes perfect sense.” 

“Christophe is already on his way to talk to their parents, but how does a seventy year old man strangle a twenty five year old professional athlete?” 

“Simple.” Shrugged Phichit. “He hired someone.” 

“CSI reported no signs of forced entry. It was someone she knew.” Yuuri’s brow creased with contemplation as he tried to put the pieces together. 

“We seriously think a seventy year old man tried to kill his daughter for money? Let’s be real, he probably only has about fifteen years left anyway.” Doctor King shrugged. “Did the CSI pull anything remotely resembling rope from the scene?” Yuuri shook his head. 

“If they have it hasn’t made it to my desk. That means they haven’t, and I’m going to go and look for it.” Yuuri shucked his lab coat off again and picked up his coat. 

“Wait-- you’re going back to fish through the crime scene yourself?” Yuuri shrugged. 

“I’m my own medical investigator.” With that, Yuuri picked up his briefcase and hastily left the laboratory. 

“Wait--” Rolling his eyes, Doctor King followed. “Seriously, are you always this hasty diving head first into things?” He asked, chasing up to Yuuri to get in the lift. 

“Not normally, but this fire almost killed my boyfriend, so today, yes, I am.” Yuuri huffed in annoyance as the lift ascended. 

“Aren’t you at least going to--” 

“Stop asking questions or I’ll send you back down to the morgue!” Yuuri snapped through gritted teeth as the lift doors opened. 

“This is the second floor--” 

“I never told you to follow me.” Yuuri turned down a corridor and back to Victor’s room. Victor was surprised to see Yuuri again as he opened the door, another doctor he’d never seen before stood outside waiting for him. 

“Yuuri? I thought you--” 

“Forensics never bought me a murder weapon. So I have to look for it myself.” He huffed. “I’ll be back to bring you dinner but if I’m not, I’ll send Christophe or Phichit out to buy you something.” Victor nodded, smiling. 

“Promise you’ll be safe?” Yuuri nodded. 

“Yeah. It looks like I’m bringing the anthropologist with me.” He huffed, rolling his eyes as Victor laughed softly. 

“That bad, huh?” 

“You have no idea…” 

“Worse than when you first met me?” 

“Way worse.” Yuuri sighed. “He just talks more than I would prefer.” He mumbled, to which Victor gave a fond laugh. 

“Just… come back safely. I want a goodnight kiss tonight.” Yuuri let out an amused huff, kissing his face. 

“Don’t I always?”

***

“Boyfriend?” Doctor King asked as Yuuri came out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

“Your business?” He countered, walking away to head back to the elevator. 

“I get the feeling you’re kind of cold.” Doctor King huffed, closing the elevator door. 

“Yeah? Well I get the feeling you’re very nosy.” Yuuri frowned in frustration as the elevator went back down to the ground floor. He stepped out, pulling his car keys from his pocket. 

“Two cars or one?” Asked Doctor King as they got out to the car park. 

“Two. Just in case I want to ditch you.” Mumbled Yuuri as he rolled his eyes and unlocked the car door. Yuuri climbed into the car and set off, Doctor King following behind him. _Finally,_ he’d at least get a peaceful fifteen minute drive. They were looking for a piece of rope, roughly half an inch thick. The victim was strangled, then the body was doused in an accelerant and burnt. Hopefully by the time they returned, Phichit would have something on the accelerant used. 

Yuuri got out of the car when they arrived, a heavy sigh falling from his lips as he grabbed his briefcase from the front seat. Heels clicked on the concrete as he approached the house, now nothing more than a charred wooden structure. He ducked under the crime scene tape, Doctor King following suite. 

“What are we looking for?” He asked as Yuuri glanced around the front room. 

“A piece of rope around half an inch thick… though it might be incinerated by now.” Yuuri frowned. “The fibres lifted are natural fibres, so hopefully there’ll be some remains of it at least. Polyester burns far faster at a far lower temperature, not that it really matters with a fire this big. Find me something, anything that resembles a piece of rope that I can take back to test.” With that, Yuuri walked off to have a look around the ruins of the house. 

***

“Found something.” Doctor King called from the kitchen. Curiosity piqued, Yuuri went over. “How does this look?” Doctor King held up a piece of what looked like rope, and with a skeptical look, Yuuri pulled out a measuring gauge from his pocket. 

“It’s about the right size, looks very much like rope. Bag it and get it back to the lab. Turns out you _are_ good for something other than bones.” Yuuri huffed as he turned around and left the kitchen. 

“Is that a compliment from Doctor Katsuki?” Doctor King asked rhetorically as he bagged the piece of scorched rope. 

“Don’t get used to it.” At that moment, Yuuri’s phone rang. Christophe. “Doctor Katsuki here, go ahead.”

_“So it turns out that her father just tried to take out their life and home insurance policy. It hasn’t been released because the investigation is ongoing, but it’s very suspicious. Victor told me you went back to find the murder weapon?”_

“Yeah, CSI didn’t give me anything so I went looking for it myself.” Explained Yuuri as he left the house. “We found something, taking it back to the lab to test now. Gonna see if I can pull anything related to their father from it.” 

_“Right, let me know as soon as you find something.”_

“Alright. Are you at the hospital now?” Yuuri asked as he got to the car. 

_“Yeah.”_

“Tell Victor I’m on the way back and I’ll bring him something to eat.” 

_“Alright, will do. He’s resting for now, but I’ll let him know.”_ Yuuri let out a relieved breath, a smile crossing his face. 

“See you later.” Yuuri cut the call. “Take that back to the lab. I need to do something but I’ll test it as soon as I get back.” Yuuri ordered as he opened the passenger side door to put his briefcase into the front seat. 

“Got it, meet you back at the morgue.” With that, Yuuri got into the car and set off in search of dinner for Victor. Part of Yuuri is a little conflicted - Victor should be eating something nutritious to help him heal, but he knew that if he returned with a salad, Victor would pout and be very, very disappointed. So the dilemma was between appeasing Victor’s appetite and buying him something that actually had some nutritional value. In the end, Yuuri settled for kebabs and salad. He couldn’t really complain, right?

_Wrong._

“Salad?” Pouted Victor. “Aww… I was really hoping for something greasy and fatty.” He huffed, much to Yuuri’s chagrin. 

“Be grateful I got you kebabs to go with that. I could have just bought you a salad.” Yuuri teased, opening the box. “I’m not leaving until you eat it all.” 

“What if I wanted you to stay?” Cooed Victor with a flirty smile as Yuuri picked up a fork to remove the meat from the skewers. 

“You’d feel bad for keeping me from working.” Yuuri chuckled. “Would the salad seem more appetising if I fed it to you?” Victor’s face lit up. Of course it would. 

“Yes pleaseeeee!” Victor grinned as Yuuri playfully rolled his eyes, prodding at a piece of meat and some leaves. 

“Here, ahh.” With an eager smile, Victor opened his mouth to take the fork. “Seriously, I can’t believe I have to feed you to get you to eat.” Chastised Yuuri with a sigh of amusement. 

“Don’t you think it’s particularly fitting?” Asked Victor as he took another forkful. “After all… you also have to kiss me to get me to work faster.” Winked Victor, and Yuuri could only snort and smile. 

“You’re spoilt, honestly.” Yuuri huffed with amusement as he fed Victor another forkful.

“You love me.” Grinned Victor cheekily. 

“Well that I do.”

———————————————————————

Yuuri made it back down to the lab about an hour later and hastily put on a labcoat to test the piece of rope. 

“How is he?” Asked Doctor King as Yuuri came in to get the sample. 

“Seriously, why are you so nosy?” Asked Yuuri as Doctor King raised his hands defensively. 

“Just asking, just asking.” Yuuri sighed. 

“He’s fine.” Mumbled Yuuri. “Still can’t really move, but he’s okay at least.” Yuuri left it at that as he took the sample to the microscope. “Did you find anything on the accelerant?” Asked Yuuri, to which Phichit shrugged and picked up the report. 

“It’s just regular petrol, you can literally get it anywhere. But I narrowed down the brand. So since you can’t send Victor on a wild goose chase…” 

“I’ll send Christophe.” Yuuri picked up his phone to call Christophe. 

_“Detective Giacometti. You got something?”_

“Sure have.” Yuuri said. “Come down to the morgue, we have the brand of petrol used. So I’m sending you on a wild goose chase, since I can’t send Victor.” 

_“Be there in ten.”_

True to his word, Christophe made it in ten minutes.

“What have you got for me?” He asked as Yuuri came out from the laboratory. 

“This.” Yuuri handed him the report. “It’s a mainstream brand, but I’m sure you can narrow it down.” Yuuri said as he watched Christophe cringe. 

“Mainstream is an understatement.” He mumbled. 

“Yes, but you’ll find it, _won’t you?”_ Yuuri snarled in a tone that said _‘you’ll find it or I’ll kill you’._

“I’ll get on it now.” Yuuri smiled in satisfaction. 

“Thank you, Christophe. Hey, before you go, got anything on why the building blew up a second time?” Asked Yuuri, brow creased anxiously as Christophe sighed and shook his head. 

“Not yet. Fire investigation service is still on it, but they think this time, it was electrical. They’re looking over all of the appliances and the damage they’ve taken to see if it was the cause. They haven’t even found the initial point of ignition. It normally leaves burn marks on the fibres of the carpet or whatever was lit on fire to begin with but… nothing so far.” Christophe explained. “If I hear anything more, you’ll be the first to know.” Christophe promised. Yuuri let out a heavy sigh of relief and smiled, nodding softly. 

“Thank you. I’ll let you get back to work.” With that, Yuuri headed back to the morgue where Doctor King was with the bodies. 

“Look at the burn marks on her flesh.” Yuuri came closer and picked up a magnifying glass to look at what Doctor King was pointing to. “Look at the pattern, the way the flesh is scorched.” Yuuri’s brows creased as he picked up a pair of tweezers to inspect the burnt flesh more closely. Yuuri quickly went to pick up the camera to snap a picture of the burn marks. 

“How did I miss that before!” Yuuri scolded. “How could I miss something so distinct, something so important!” He hissed as he took pictures of the burnt flesh, brow crinkled with annoyance.

“Hey, relax.” Reassured Doctor King. “You’ve had something more important to worry about. Just-- let’s get this reported.” Yuuri put down the camera and left the morgue to grab his phone. He unlocked it to call Christophe, and after a few rings, he picked up. 

_“Something else for me?”_

“We found where the fire started.” Said Yuuri, coming back into the morgue with the phone on speaker as he picked up the magnifying glass again. 

_“What? How? You went back to the house again?”_

“No,” Doctor King said, picking up a pair of tweezers to pull a sample of the tissue. “She was lit on fire. Literally, she was set alight. The victim on our morgue table… she _is_ the start of the fire. Someone set her on fire.” He explained as he put the piece of tissue onto a slide. “I’m gonna get this to Phichit.” 

“She was strangled first, Phichit is still testing the rope sample we found though. Then she was doused in petrol and set alight.” Explained Yuuri as he went to the refrigerator to pull out the second victim. 

_“What about the second victim?”_ Christophe asked. 

“She wasn’t strangled. Her cause of death was a stab wound. This was a very personal attack. Find me the source of that petrol ASAP.” And with that, Yuuri hung up. 

———————————————————————

It took Christophe two days to find where-- and _who_ had purchased the petrol used to set the place alight. As soon as the report came back, he made a dash for the morgue. 

“Yuuri!” Christophe called as he came into the lab, careful not to cross the yellow line. “You’ll never guess who bought that canister of petrol. 

“Oh no.” Yuuri sighed. “We were right, weren’t we?” Christophe nodded. 

“Police are on their way now. We still don’t know who strangled her and stabbed her sister, but we’ll weasel some answers from him.” Yuuri nodded stiffly. “And the second fire… that was an electrical current from one of the damaged appliances. Sparked ignited the unlit petrol and… yeah…” Yuuri nodded again. 

“Thank you, Christophe.” 

“No problem. You should go and see Victor - he’s missing you.” Yuuri let out a tired, yet amused breath. 

“Already? I only bought him lunch not long ago.” Yuuri chortled as he shucked off his lab coat and hung it back up. “The doctor said he can be discharged soon. He’s finished the antibiotics, and the stitches are well on the way to healing.” Yuuri fondly smiled as he picked up his phone from the table. “I’ll be upstairs if you need me.”

***

“Hi.” Victor smiled contently as Yuuri came into his room and shut the door before climbing onto the bed beside Victor, who welcomed him with warm, open arms. 

“How are you feeling?” Asked Yuuri as Victor pressed a chaste kiss to his exposed forehead, fingertips running in soft circles over Yuuri’s hip bone. 

“A lot better. Still sore, still can’t move too much, but a lot better. I can go home tomorrow, but I can’t go back to work until I get the okay from the doctor.” Victor said as he pulled Yuuri in closer. “Anything new on the case?” Yuuri cringed a little but nodded. 

“I think we’ve cracked it.” He murmured. “Christophe is on his way to question their parents again.” Yuuri sighed heavily. 

“Sorry I couldn’t help this time. Have you missed me?” Asked Victor with a cheeky smile, to which Yuuri snorted, putting the scratchy hospital blanket over them. 

“Of course.” Yuuri laughed sweetly, the soft noise rumbling in his chest. “It’s not as fun to send Christophe to fetch me evidence.” He huffed. “Plus, I miss getting to kiss you on the job. So you’d better heal quickly.”

———————————————————————

Victor was discharged just a day later. Yuuri drove him home, helped him into the house and ordered him something to eat. 

“Phone me if you need anything?” Yuuri asked as he picked up his phone and keys, preparing to leave. 

“Yuuri…?” 

“Mmh?” 

“If you’re not busy… can you stay a little while?” With a tender smile, Yuuri put his keys and phone back down on the coffee table, much to Victor’s delight. He came back over to where Victor was sat on the sofa and curled up next to him, cuddling up to his chest. Victor let out a content breath as he kissed Yuuri’s cheek. A kiss to his cheek turned to a kiss to his jaw, and a kiss to kiss to his jaw soon merged into a trail of kisses down Yuuri’s neck. 

“Victor…” Yuuri cooed, tone curious, but also cautious. “What are you up to…?” 

“Nothing…” Murmured Victor into the pale skin of Yuuri’s neck as he tossed one arm over Yuuri’s waist, thumbing at his hip. Victor twisted his body to grasp Yuuri by his hips, hissing as he pulled Yuuri to straddle his lap. 

“Hey! Be careful of your stitches.” Scolded Yuuri as Victor bit through the pain that strained his torso. 

“Sorry…” Victor mumbled, head falling forward to bury in Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri laughed softly at Victor’s faint pout. He hooked two fingers under Victor’s chin and guided his face up to kiss him. Yuuri’s lips were soft and plump against Victor’s, wet with saliva as they kissed. Victor’s hands moved down Yuuri’s body, landing on his hips to pull them closer, pelvis to pelvis.

Yuuri could already feel Victor growing hard beneath his sweats as he slid one hand down Victor’s body and into the waistband. “Mmh…” Victor moaned against Yuuri’s lips as his eyes fluttered shut, body shuddering at the touch of Yuuri’s cold hand against his cock. “A-ahh… Yuuri…” Victor’s hands dug into Yuuri’s hips, running up his back to find the pull of the zipper, tugging it down. 

The dress fell open, draping off Yuuri’s shoulders, and he released Victor’s cock in order to pull the dress over his head, tossing it aside. “Fuck… you’re gorgeous…” Victor breathed as his eyes scanned up and down Yuuri’s body, admiring his toned body, hands running up his chest to finger the lace fabric of his bra. 

“You’re one to talk.” Yuuri chuckled as his hand moved back to free Victor’s length, now hot and hard in his hand. “You’re the most handsome being I’ve ever met.” That angelic smile was just such a contrast to the way his dainty hand moved sinfully up and down his length, thumbing at the tip, coaxing beads of precome to dribble out. 

Victor’s shaky hands moved up Yuuri’s body to unclip the bra that cupped his small chest. He pulled the fabric away, revealing Yuuri’s soft breasts and perky nipples-- oh, what a sight his lover was. Yuuri lifted himself to remove his panties, now fully naked in Victor’s lap. Victor almost choked on a breath at the sight of his naked lover, ever so alluring as his hands trailed down to grab his ass. 

“Let me lead?” Yuuri asked quietly, to which Victor chuckled. “You’re injured so… let me do the work.” 

“Don’t you always?” He joked fondly, much to Yuuri’s chagrin. Victor chuckled again at the way Yuuri’s nose scrunched up. One hand went to cup his cheek and he guided their faces closer, pressing a soft kiss to Yuuri’s plump lips. “Lead away, then.” Yuuri huffed and fully freed Victor’s cock from his sweatpants. “M-mhh… Y-Yuuri…” Victor groaned at the brush of Yuuri’s cold hand against his cock. He tried to buck his hips, but Yuuri held him down. 

“You shouldn’t be moving so much.” Yuuri scolded with a frown as Victor bit his lip. 

“Sorry, my love.” He breathlessly apologised as Yuuri rose up onto his knees, lining the tip of Victor’s cock up to kiss his leaking entrance. 

“Just… mmh… don’t move so much, okay?” Yuuri said shakily as he began to sink down on Victor’s cock. “A-ahh…” Yuuri let out a breathy gasp, cunt fluttering around Victor’s cock, the bulbous head just brushing past his sweet spot. “I’ve missed this…”

“A-haa… Yuuri…” Victor bit his lip, hands digging into Yuuri’s ass as he tried to keep himself still. Yuuri bottomed out with a sharp gasp, stomach muscles clenching around Victor’s girth as his thickness split him open. 

“Ohh… how does it feel…?” Asked Yuuri as his forehead dropped to meet Victor’s, their noses brushing as their breaths mingled. 

“S-so good… mmh… you’re so warm…” Yuuri let out a breathy huff, a smile on his face as he leaned in to kiss Victor’s lips. “Mmh…” Victor moaned against his plump, kissable lips. “Beautiful…” Murmured Victor as one hand came to cup Yuuri’s cheek. 

“Okay?” Yuuri asked with another kiss to the corner of Victor’s mouth as Victor nodded. “Good.” With another satisfied smile, Yuuri leaned back in to kiss him as he began to roll his hips. “Nngh…” Yuuri let out a shaky moan against Victor’s mouth as he circled his hips, the tip of Victor’s cock bumping his sweet spot. “A-ahh…” Yuuri angled his hips to focus on his sweet spot as he rocked in Victor’s lap, one hand trailing down to his stomach to feel the firmness of Victor moving inside him. 

“So pretty for me…” Whispered Victor as his hand moved to join Yuuri’s, rubbing softly as Yuuri keened in his lap. 

Their pace was slow, gentle, in comparison to their usual rough pace. Yuuri took his time, pussy squeezing Victor’s cock, massaging his length as his tip dragged over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. The change of pace was nice. Yuuri could feel all over Victor, from the more noticeable thickness to the soft knocks against his most sensitive spot. Victor’s hand dragged down from Yuuri’s stomach, brushing past his cocklet in favour of teasing his clit. 

The soft rub to his clit tore a breathy gasp from Yuuri’s throat as his hips bore down on Victor’s cock, unsure if he wanted to rut up towards the dainty touch of Victor’s fingertips, or back against the girth inside of him. He mewled, chest heaving as he grew wetter and wetter with Victor’s teasing. His fingertips dragged through the slick leaking from his cunt before returning to massage his clit. 

“U-haaa!” The touch was more electrifying, more thrilling with the added slickness as Victor’s thumb rolled on soft circles over the erect bud. Yuuri trembled in his lap, the brush of Victor’s thumb over his clit causing his pussy to squeeze more and more sporadically. It became increasingly difficult to not move beneath Yuuri, but Victor obeyed, trying to keep his hips as still as possible to let Yuuri enjoy. “V-Victor… c-close…” The combination of Victor’s fleeting caresses to his clit and the gentle nudges to his sweet spot drew Yuuri closer and closer to the cusp of orgasm. 

“Vitya…” Victor leaned into his ear to whisper and-- Yuuri was _gone._

“A-haaa! V-Vitya-- ahh!” Yuuri’s whole body shuddered, tingling right to his toes as orgasm wracked through him like lightning striking a tree. His hips continued to grind against Victor, his length brushing his most sensitive spot, working him through his orgasm. Victor hissed at the sudden tightness of Yuuri’s velvety warmth. Yuuri clamped down so hard it was almost painful, but fuck, it felt so good. The omega writhed in his lap as he squirted, wetting Victor’s sweatpants. 

“Oh… fuck… Yuuri…!” Victor bit his lip as the rhythmic twitches of Yuuri’s cunt pushed him over the edge. Yuuri whimpered as heat spread through his lower half, Victor filling him to the brim as he collapsed against Victor’s shoulder. Victor tossed his head back, mouth agape and moans silent as his eyes fluttered shut, seeing stars as they rolled to the back of his head. Yuuri squirmed with each spurt of come that filled him, biting his lip to hold back more moans as he shuddered in Victor’s lap. 

“So…” Panted Yuuri, “Vitya…?” He cocked a brow as he glanced up tiredly at Victor. “I like it.” Victor let out a breathless laugh at that. 

“Good, because I like hearing you say it.” 

“Really?” Victor nodded. “Vitya… Vitya… Vitya… Vitya…” Victor tiredly laughed, pulling Yuuri in to kiss him. “How do you feel? Does it hurt? Was it okay?” Asked one hand gently caressed Victor’s torso. Victor shook his head. 

“Not really… so far, so good.” He reassuringly smiled, much to Yuuri’s relief. Yuuri brushed a bit of hair behind Victor’s ear before pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. “And you were perfect, as usual.” He chuckled sweetly. 

“Flatterer.” Yuuri mused, kissing him again. “Come on, we need to shower.” Victor grumbled, holding his hips down as Yuuri tried to get up. “Don’t be difficult, Vitya.” Yuuri scowled as Victor pouted cutely. 

“Just… let’s sit here a little longer.” And Yuuri had to admit, he too, was very comfortable in Victor’s lap. 

“Fine. But we have to shower soon.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this part please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me! They seriously motivate me to write and they just make me so happy 💖
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!


End file.
